Dilemas de adolescentes
by Tiborboleta
Summary: Lily- skater e dread Tiago Potter - Skater e beto apaixonam-se mas alguem a todo o custo quer los separar. Uma história onde traição fama intriga mistério e o amor estão juntos..... Capitulo 5
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

Lily Evans era uma bela rapariga, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, e a sua pele com um leve moreno.

O pai morrera quando ela tinha dez anos deixando apenas com uma irmã Petúnia, que a odiava. Nunca tinha chegado a conhecer a mãe, visto que ela morreu no seu parto.

Estava deitada na sua cama, olhando para o tecto e pensando na sua vida, como seria para a frente, já que teria que escolher um curso. Era o início do último ano no liceu. Olhou para lá para fora. Ainda era madrugada mas daqui a pouco tinha de se levantar para ir para o trabalho. A sua irmã obrigava a trabalhar porque do bolso dela não sairia um tostão para os estudos, nem vestuário, nem outra coisa que ela precisasse fora o necessário. Porque só acontecia isso a ela?

Porque não podia ser uma rapariga normal?

Mas ainda assim conseguia divertir-se, sim, ela era skater apesar de ser rapariga conseguia manter simplicidade e não andava com aquelas roupas largueironas só quando ia praticar. Quem acompanhava sempre nas suas rampas era o seu amigo Eric Morazzo. Um rapaz simpático, skatista, amigo, e lindo, apesar de ter muitas raparigas atrás dele, só gostava de uma, que não lhe ligava. Era uma rapariga popular e arrogante.

Pi Pi Pi era o despertador, marcavam 6 horas. Tomou um banho e foi para a loja de desporto e de roupa, que ficava ao pé da nova escola. Entraria num colégio devido a bolsas de estudo que a escola estava a oferecer.

Vestia o uniforme da escola, uma saia curta, de pregas, vermelha e uma blusa branca com uma gravata vermelha. O seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo e tapado pelo seu chapéu favorito. Levava na mochila uma camisola de malha e os livros.

Chegou ao trabalho, onde começou logo por abrir a loja. Era um espaço grande onde muitos jovens iam comprar muitas coisas. Principalmente as raparigas, tinha dentro uma loja de marcas com coisas fabulosas.

Encontrou-se com Eric no portão da escola, depois o outro empregado ter chegado. Era o regresso às aulas e os alunos estavam ansiosos por rever os colegas. Enquanto olhava o grupo das Barbies que começavam a gozar com a cara dos alunos mais carenciados um rapaz chegou por trás e disse:

- Lily!

Levou um susto e morte mas deu de cara com o seu melhor amigo. Abraçaram-se.

- Como correram as férias?

- Óptimas, e as tuas Lírio?

- Como sempre.

- Mais um ano! Olha sabias que vai haver um campeonato, na cidade. No dia 17 de Dezembro, vais participar?

- Não posso, tenho de trabalhar, mas espero que vás e te divirtas.

- Lily anda lá.

- Não dá….

Um grupo de rapazes que passava ali perto estava entusiasmado pelo campeonato, no meio deles estava Tiago Potter, o rapaz mais popular da escola. Ele e Lily nunca se tinham falado visto que os betos, ricos nunca se misturavam com os dreads, a que eles achavam que eram pobres, mas o destino ia se encarregar de mudar isso.


	2. Chapter 2

O começo de algo novo

Lily estava a trabalhar na loja quando entraram o grupo dos betinhos. Estava a fazer um barulho e tudo o que precisavam de fazer era com que ela seja despedida.

Lily dirigiu-se lá e perguntou:

- Precisam de ajuda?

- Não só estamos à procura de rodas para os skates. Coisa que tu se calhar não nos podes ajudar. – Disse um garoto de olhos azuis que ela reconheceu como Sirius Black, o garoto mais arrogante e convencido. Os outros riram-se.

- Posso, deixa-me ver o skate. - Pediu ela calmamente.

Ele passou-lhe o skate, ela pegou-lhe com cuidado, e apreciou-o, nunca tinha visto um skate tão bom na vida. Observou as rodas durante uns segundos e entregou de volta ao dono enquanto foi à prateleira buscar as rodas.

- São estas. E penso que se calhar precisavas da minha ajuda porque estas rodas são muito difíceis de encontrar e há umas parecidas com pequenas diferenças, que poderiam resultar com que desses uma queda muito grande. Mais alguma coisa? – Disse Lily, esforçando-se para não rir, ele já não se ria, estava completamente escandalizado e furioso. Os amigos calaram se nunca viram Sirius a ser confrontado daquela maneira, ainda por cima por uma rapariga. Tiago estava impressionado, com ela nenhuma rapariga que ele conhecia, falava de skates com tanta inteligência como ela. Além disso era muito linda e tinha personalidade. Era diferente das outras raparigas.

- Como é que sabes tanto sobre skates, já agora prazer em conhecer-te meu nome é Remus. Estou curioso ninguém teve a coragem de dizer ao Sirius, aquilo que disseste. - Disse o garoto de olhos quase cinzentos sem arrogância. Lily simpatizou com ele e sorriu-lhe.

- Prazer o meu nome é Lily. Eu… – mas foi interrompida pelo amigo Eric que tinha assistido à conversa e agora se resolveu intrometer.

- Ela é a melhor skater feminina que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Desculpai interromper, chamo-me Eric mas eu preciso de dizer lhe uma coisa importante.

E desviando alguns passos do grupo, ele disse:

- Lily, jura que não vais matar?

- Juro.

- Eu inscrevi-te no campeonato. – Disse ele muito baixinho.

- TU O QUÊ? - Mas logo se arrependeu porque atraiu atenção do grupo de rapazes que estava a ver agora novos skates. - Eu disse te que não dava, ela mata me se souber que eu participo além disso eu tenho de trabalhar. Eu pedi-te Eric para não fazeres isso já viste a quantidade de trabalho que tenho além disso a inscrição é caríssima onde foste arranjar o dinheiro, para a minha? - Olhou para a cara do rapaz que logo denunciou o que ele tinha feito. Tu não fizeste o que eu estou a pensar pois não? ERIC MORAZZO? Eu vou contar até três. A VERDADE JÁ. - Lily estava quase a pular em cima do rapaz.

- Lily não te zangues e não te irrites mas tu és uma grande skatista. Prontos eu conto. Euvendioskateassinado. – Disse ele baixinho. Os rapazes não perceberam nada mas pela expressão da cara da ruiva logo viram que estava furiosa.

Lily não disse nada apenas sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e metendo a mão no coração. Não podia se enervar muito visto que tinha um pouco de problemas de coração.

- Lily? Oh não, oh não. – Perguntou Eric colocando a mão no ombro dela e logo percebeu o que se passava. Os rapazes tinham se aproximado e Tiago colocou-se ao pé dela preocupado. Agarrou-lhe a mão e ela olhou-o. Algo se passou porque para eles parecia que o tempo parou. Os seus olhos não conseguiram descolar-se, por um momento eles só estavam lá os dois. O toque das suas mãos fez com que Lily sentisse quente e Tiago ficasse arrepiado. Um sentimento começou aflorar nos corações dos dois e no fundo sabiam que algo tinha começado, algo novo. Eric tinha ido buscado os medicamentos que estavam na pasta dela e a garrafa de água. Chegou e entregou os medicamentos que ela tomou rapidamente.

- Tas melhor? É melhor ires para casa. Eu telefono para a tua patroa. Desculpa Lily. – Disse Eric colocando a mão no ombro de Lily, mas ela ainda tinha os olhos fixos ainda em Tiago, mas desviou o olhar para Eric.

- Não é preciso, eu já estou melhor. Tu não tens que pedir desculpa porque não fizeste nada. Eu só fiquei irritada porque tu vendeste algo importante para ti por minha causa. Mas eu vou pagar-te tudo.

- Não será melhor ires ao hospital? Pelo que me pareceu não é a primeira vez que tens isto. – Perguntou Remus preocupado com a rapariga. Ele desde que a tinha visto sentiu um sentimento de protecção. Sirius apesar de não gostar muito da garota também ficou preocupado, não queria que acontecesse nada de mal a ela.

- Não, eu estou bem. Desculpai mas eu preciso de continuar a trabalhar. – Disse ela, levantando-se e retirando a sua mão de James, apesar de ele e ela não quererem.

- De certeza, Lírio? - Disse Eric, enquanto continuando com a mão do ombro dela e chegando para o seu corpo.

Tiago ficou angustiado e triste, não sabia qual era o tipo de relação que eles tinham mas não queria que fosse nada além de amizade.

- Sim. Eu daqui a pouco vou para casa, o Pedro deve estar a chegar. Vais levar? - Perguntou virando-se para Sirius. Ele foi apanhado desprevenido, mas respondeu que sim. Encaminharam-se para o balcão, onde pagou e despediram-se juntamente com Eric. Lily fazia de tudo para impedir que os seus olhos se desviassem para o garoto moreno, mas quando se foi a despedir deles os seus olhos encontraram-se e ficaram parados. Apetecia a ambos ficarem assim, mas foram interrompidos pelos amigos.

Eric e os betinhos saíram juntos, e começaram a conversar, visto que iam para o mesmo lado.

- Há quanto tempo conheces Lily? – Perguntou Remus.

- Há muito desde da primária, eu era discriminado por todos, por ter um bocado de cor, mas ela foi a única que não. Falava comigo, a partir dai tornamo-nos amigos. Ela é como se fosse uma irmã para mim.

O moreno de óculos ficou animado quando ouviu isto.

- Mas ela tem problemas de coração como anda de skate? – Perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Eu não sei se devia falar isto mas aqui vai. A mãe dela morreu no parto dela, devido a complicações durante a gravidez. Lily teve sempre alguns problemas de coração, mas foram passando só quando se irrita muito ou fica enervada começa a sentir dores. Ela pode praticar skate porque ela quer e sabe respeitar os seus limites, porque para o médico ela não podia era se mexer. Mas desde que começou a praticar que ela começou a melhorar e se ela está bem eu estou bem. Mas sinceramente o Lírio é uma grande skatista sabe dominar um skate como se estivesse andar. Eu fico aqui. Foi bom conhecer-vos. Até que para betinhos vocês são fixes. - Disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Pois nós dizemos o mesmo. Vemo-nos por ai. – Disseram os quatros marotos.

Quando chegou a casa Tiago, pensou em Lily e em como algo que nunca sentiu com ninguém quando a viu. Foi de facto estranho, mas queria voltar a vê-la. Talvez pudessem ser amigos…

Lily estava a pensar no moreno, não sabia o nome dele mas iria perguntar ao Eric. Além disso algo se passava com ela, desde que o vira. Ele além de ser lindo tinha uns olhos cor de amêndoa lindos que faziam a ficar calma e ao mesmo tempo com ele. Um turbilhão de sentimentos, sim era isso que ele fazia sentir nela.


	3. Chapter 3

Deixando-se levar por sentimentos

Lily prosseguiu como sempre abriu a loja e foi para escola. Estava a caminho da escola quando um grupo de rapazes aproximou se dela. Ela conhecia-os e sabia que eles não eram de brincadeiras. Eram os Bad Boys do colégio.

Um loiro chamado Lucius Malfoy começou a ir para o pé dela enquanto ela recuara passos. Mas embateu contra o muro da escola. Lucius, era assim o nome dele estava muito perto dela e encostou-se ao pé dela prendendo-lhe os braços. Ela mexia-se querendo libertar-se mas ele tinha muita força.

- Então estás com medo Lily? Tu sabes que eu nunca te faria mal pois não. Eu só quero que dês comigo umas voltinhas. E tu vais aceitar não é? – Disse ele com uma voz ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo maliciosa.

- Nunca Malfoy, sabes porquê? Porque eu não sou uma rapariga que se meta com tipos da tua laia. És nojento. – Disse Lily muito alto cuspindo-lhe na face. Limpou com a mão, mas ele gostou disso. Sabia que ela era difícil e isso dava-lhe ânimo.

Malfoy chamou um dos seus amigos que prendeu os braços de Lily e as pernas com o seu corpo e ele já ia começar a meter a mão por debaixo da saia dela, enquanto ela gritava. Mas de repente foi atingido com um soco que o deitou ao chão. O lábio começou a sangrar. E ele viu quem era o atacante dele. Tiago Potter, o seu maior rival. Ele não quis integrar no grupo dele e agora eles estavam sempre em guerra.

- Voltas a tocar nela e eu espanco-te, Malfoy. – Disse Tiago com raiva.

- Olha se não é o corajoso Tiago Potter! Está descansado Potter, por hoje eu deixo a Evans em paz! Mas tu conta com vingança Potter! – Disse Malfoy e foi-se embora com os seus cúmplices. Eles tinham sido dominados pelos outros três marotos. Tiago virou-se para Lily que estava sentada no chão, a chorar agarrada aos joelhos. Abraçou e começou a fazer festas no cabelo dela, enquanto ia sussurrando no seu ouvido que já tinha acabado, já passou. Lily abraçou-o com força e chorou no seu ombro. Tiago estava impressionado aquela garoto era frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo, e ele sentia se com vontade de ficar junto e cuidar dela.

Os marotos ficaram em silêncio apreciando a cena. Estavam surpresos, nunca viram Tiago agir daquela forma e com tanta raiva com ninguém ainda por cima por causa de uma rapariga que ele tinha acabado de conhecer. Tiago naquela manhã estava diferente e tinha reparado visto que estava muito calado e distraído. Então era isso o amigo estava a gostar da dread.

Lily estava assustada, com medo… Só teve tempo de ver um rapaz a bater nele e mandá-lo sair. Era ele, e chamava-se Tiago Potter. Mas não aguentou ficar muito tempo de pé e deixou-se escorregar. Começando a chorar, estava com o coração acelerado mas o moreno abraçou-a. Soube que era ele apenas pelo seu toque macio e carinhoso. Não queria que ele se afastasse e abraçou-o queria que ele ficasse com ela naquele momento, porque sentia que ninguém no mundo faria lhe mal.

Ficaram assim alguns minutos, até que Lily começou desenlaçar-se.

Olharam-se nos olhos hipnotizados. Ele limpou-lhe as lágrimas, com os polegares. Ela disse-lhe com a voz mais sincera e doce que ele já tinha ouvido:

- Obrigada Tiago.

Os marotos afastaram-se para os deixarem a sós . Começaram a deixar-se levar pelo sentimento, pelo momento e pelo coração. Eles começaram aproximar-se e quando as suas bocas estavam a escassos centímetros de distância, uma voz esganiçada gritou:

- Tiago! O que estás a fazer com essa?

Logo se afastaram e ele ajudou-a a levantar. Ela soube logo de quem era a voz, a da Isabella Lecanstre, a Barbie do colégio. Era a líder da claque e rica. Era a rapariga de quem Eric gostava, mas ela e Tiago estavam juntos apesar de não serem oficialmente namorados. Era morena com uns olhos pretos mortíferos.

- Bella, não se passa nada. Eu só estava ajudando … – mas foi interrompido quando Bella espetou-lhe um beijo. Lily ficou triste e foi andado. Por momentos pensou que ele sentisse o mesmo, mas não podia haver nada entre eles sem ser uma amizade.

- Lily! Acabaram-me de contar tas bem? - Falou Eric que tinha posto ao seu lado num minuto. Sentaram-se num banco já dentro da escola.

- Sim, já passou. – Falou tristemente. Estava a olhar para os alunos a passarem pensava em tudo o que lhe estava a acontecer.

- Porque é que eu tenho a impressão que não é só isso? – Falou Eric conhecia bem demais a amiga para perceber que algo se passava e não tinha nada haver com o que se passou.

- Talvez seja mais alguma coisa.

E ele reparou que Lily fixou o olhar num aluno que acabava de passar o portão. E ele seguiu o olhar e deparou-se com:

- Tiago Potter. É ele, tas completamente apanhadinha.

- Não.

- Lily. - Disse ele questionando e encarando-a com aquele olhar de quem não acredita.

- Prontos não me é indiferente.

- Lily – continuando no seu tom ele sabia quando a amiga mentia.

- Está bem, eu estou completamente…

- Apanhadinha. – Disse uma voz por trás dela. Virou-se e de repente deu-se de caras com …

- Remus, por favor não vais contar a ninguém, principalmente a ele.

- Não, está descansada. Mas acho que o teu sentimento é recíproco.

- Achas?

- Acho, ele nunca defendeu alguém com tanta força e abraçou alguém com tanto carinho.

Lily sorriu por dentro mas logo entristeceu porque viu ele de mãos dadas com Bella, junto com um grupo de betinhos.

- Pois acho que estás enganado, eu vou indo, ainda tenho que ir à Biblioteca, entregar um livro. Até à aula. – E deixou-os sentados no banco.

- Eu só espero que ela não sofra. – Disse Eric mal ela estava a uma distância considerável.

- Não vai, nós não deixamos. E temos de arranjar um plano.

E ficaram a ver Lily a desaparecer entre a multidão de alunos, mas não eram os únicos um rapaz de óculos também acompanhava os seus passos, raivoso consigo próprio

As aulas acabaram cedo e como de tarde não ia trabalhar visto que era a sua folga semanal, Lily foi treinar um pouco. Eric acompanhou-a e ficou admirá-la. Ele gostava de a ver. Os marotos chegaram para treinar mas ficaram maravilhados quando viram Lily. Eles não sabiam que era tão boa. Tiago estava abismado…

Lily reparou na assistência e parou e foi até lá.

- Olá rapazes!

- Olá! – Disseram todos.

- Eric, que horas são?

- Seis e meia, porquê?

- Ai, tenho de bazar, xau pessoal. – E começou a correr.

- O que é que se passou com ela? – Perguntou Tiago.

- A irmã dela. È a pior pessoa que eu já conheci. Vão treinar? – Disse Eric. Os rapazes acenaram e foram para as rampas. Tiago ficou pensativo, como é que uma pessoa como a Lily pudesse alguém tão mau como a irmã. Ela parecia um anjo no skate e tinha muitas hipóteses de ganhar o campeonato.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte

Lily acordou com o despertador, e levantou-se. Estava com muito sono, mas tinha de ser.

Tomou o pequeno-almoço e foi andando para o trabalho.

Não havia movimento aquela altura do dia, mas ficou surpresa quando Tiago entrou na loja.

- Bom dia! – Disse ele, muito alegre.

- Bom dia! Que estás a fazer aqui tão cedo? – Disse Lily surpresa.

- Estou à tua espera para irmos para as aulas. – Disse ele um pouco corado.

- Obrigada. Preocupas-te comigo? – perguntou Lily corada. No fundo estava muito contente por Tiago estar ali, e ainda por cima preocupado.

-Sim, és minha amiga e não quero te aconteça nada. – "E eu estou completamente apaixonado por ti." Pensou para ele próprio, desde do primeiro momento que a viu.

- Muito obrigada, Tiago. – Disse ela e chegou-se ao pé dele e abraçou-o.

Foi um momento mágico, Tiago soube que o cabelo dela cheirava a cereja, o seu fruto preferido e que o corpo dela junto ao dele fazia-o sentir-se eléctrico e calmo. Queria ficar assim para sempre.

- De nada. – Disse ele ao ouvido dele. Arrepiou-se toda ao ouvir aquela voz doce e sedutora. No fundo sabia que estava a começar a gostar muito do Tiago mas não queria-se magoar se ele não sentisse mesmo. Tinha vontade a ficar assim para sempre porque se sentia protegida.

Mas foram interrompidos por uma voz.

- Hum! Hum!

Afastaram-se logo, e Lily reconheceu Pedro, o empregado.

- Desculpa, Pedro. Eu já vou indo. Espera um segundo Tiago vou buscar as minhas coisas.

Pedro foi para o balcão e segredou a Lily:

- Ele está completamente apanhado. E pelo que vejo tu também.

Lily adorou ouvir isso ainda por cima de Pedro. Era um rapaz muito simpático e bonito mas muito mais velho. Além disso ele tinha um olfacto especial para descobrir o tipo de pessoas e o que estavam a sentir.

- Obrigada, Pedrinho. E deu-lhe um beijo estalado na cara. Tiago sentiu-se um bocado com ciúmes, mas não podia fazer nada.

Enquanto iam para a escola, falaram sobre muitas coisas, os sonhos, o skate, a família e finalmente chegaram à parte do coração:

- Não me levas a mal se eu perguntar uma coisa? – Disse Tiago.

- Não

- Tu gostas de alguém?

- Sim.

- Quem?

- Uma pessoa.

- Posso adivinhar?

- Sim.

- O Pedro?

- Amigo.

- O Eric?

- Irmão.

- Sirius?

- Conhecido, amigo se ele quiser.

- Remus?

- Um dos meus melhores amigos.

- Já?

- Ele sabe uma coisa muito importante minha tive de o promover.

- E pode se saber o quê?

- O rapaz de quem eu gosto.

- Já não posso falar com ele. Ele não conta nada a ninguém de segredos.

- Fixe. – E riram-se os dois.

- O Peter, conhecido amigo se ele quiser.

- Não vou adivinhar.

- Não.

- Então qual é o meu tipo de relação contigo? – Disse ele pararndo e olhando para ela nos olhos.

- Forte relação de amizade e… – disse ela magicamente atraída por aqueles olhos de chocolate.

Mas não conseguiu acabar, visto que a Bella chegou. Deu graças a Deus visto que estava quase a dizer que estava a sentir-se atraída.

- Tiago, amorzinho, quem é a conquista?

- Nenhuma conquista, uma amiga. – Disse Lily.- Eu já vou Tiago, o Eric está à minha espera.

- Vai com Deus querida. – Disse Bella.

E Lily deixou-os, com Tiago acompanhando com o olhar o seu caminho. Bella notou e rapidamente disse:

- Ela não está à tua altura.

- Tu não decides nada querida

Nos dias que se seguiram dreads e betos de repente viam-se em confrontos de palavras e borradas. Mas havia sempre alguém que metia se de parte. Eram os marotos e Lily e Eric. Todos naquele colégio não gostavam daquela amizade, principalmente o líder dos dreads que era completamente doido por Lily. Diggory gostava de Lily desde do primeiro momento que a viu, era encantadora e doce. Mas também tinha um feitio selvagem. Ele notava que ela e o betinho do Potter andavam muito juntos e que a amizade deles tinha algo a mais. Mas a Bella também tinha a mesma opinião, mas ao contrário ela não gostava de Tiago só estava com ele por causa de ser um dos mais populares e bonito do colégio. Além de que era rico.

Fazia de tudo para estar com Tiago mas ele arranjava sempre maneira de escapar. Então quando soube de Diggory propôs um acordo. Eles tinham que ajudar a separá-los.

Faltava uma semana para o baile e Tiago estava a ganhar coragem para convidar Lily. Sempre que se aproximavam do assunto, alguma coisa interrompi. Mas ele sabia que se não fizesse, mais tarde ou mais cedo um rapaz iria convidar Lily. Ele não sabia era que ela já tinha recusado nove convites à espera que ele a convidasse mas já estava a perder a esperança. O próximo, ela iria aceitar.

Estava a trabalhar na loja quando Diggory entrou.

- Oi Lily, tudo bem?

- Tudo e contigo Diggory?

- Bem mas eu queria pedir-te uma coisa.

- Claro se eu puder ajudar.

- Tu queres ir comigo ao baile?

Lily ficou surpresa mas tinha que aceitar. Apesar de querer que o convite partisse de Tiago, saberia que se não aceitasse não teria par para o baile.

- Sim eu aceito ir contigo. – Nesse momento entrou Tiago. Ficou parado a observar a cena. Era tarde demais mas agora não podia fazer nada. Lily viu Tiago e ficou angustiada quando viu que ele estava triste. Diggory já tinha feito tudo e despediu-se de Lily e de Potter.

- Oi Tiago. – Disse encarando tristemente.

- Oi Li. Vejo que já tens par para o baile. – Disse ele com uma voz triste e chateada.

- Sim, se recusasse era décimo fora que dava. Eu estava à espera que o certo aparecesse mas não chegava. E tu? – Perguntou curiosa. Tiago entendeu que ela estava à espera dele, tinha sido burro, mas teve de disfarçar.

- Não tenho mas vou ver se Bella está disponível. – Disse Tiago

- Ah ok! Fazes bem. – Ela não gostava dela, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Eu tenho de ir, só vim porque queria ver se ias treinar amanhã.

- Vou.

- Ok até amanhã Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

Inocência

Os dias passaram e eles os dois estavam distantes e tristes. Os amigos tinham notado isto e tentavam ver o que se passou mas ficaram logo a saber quando numa manhã Diggory e Lily vieram juntos para escola e ele deu-lhe um beijo na cara e uma rosa. Tiago ficou com uma cara de poucos amigos e os amigos notaram, e falou friamente com ela nessa manhã o que fez com que ela se chateasse com ele. Lily passaram a ignorar e ele começou a andar com a Barbie. Não estavam mais tempo juntos.

Lily chorava por não saber o que lhe tinha feito mas também era orgulhosa. Bella e Diggory ficaram super contentes, o plano estava a dar resultado. Mas o pior estava para vir.

Numa manhã, dois dias antes do baile e um do campeonato, Bella estava à espera que Lily chegasse, num corredor vazio. Era um plano para fazer com que Lily fosse a culpada de tudo e assim ficasse mal vista ao pé do colégio.

- Olha se não é a Evans ou será melhor dizer a menina de serviço (isto é um termo ofensivo).

Lily continuou a andar mas foi impedida pelo braço dela.

- Sabes o Tiago teve um período da vida dele em que ele andava com os da tua laia mas passou porque ele é superior e só te queria era no jogo dele.

- É mentira!

- Afasta-te dos amigos de Tiago que é a única coisa que o prende ao teu grupo.

- Nunca.

- Tu escolheste.

Lily nunca esperou que ela pegasse numa tesoura e cortasse os pulsos, e começasse a gritar. Lily ficou em estado de choque não sabia o que fazer. Mas pessoas começaram a chegar ao local e Tiago viu. Nunca pensou que Lily fosse capaz de uma coisa tão desumana olhou-a nos olhos com ódio.

- Evans como foste capaz de fazer isto?

O que sentia por ela devia ser uma ilusão como pode sequer pensar que estava apaixonado pela aquela rapariga. Era horrível

Ele chamou uma ambulância que rapidamente chegou ao local. Lily olhou em volta e só via pessoas a acusarem-na. Foi para o conselho executivo onde o director chamou Petúnia. Lily foi suspensa do colégio, durante uma semana, até que uma decisão fosse tomada.

Lily ouviu isto tudo sem dizer uma palavra em sua defesa, porque ninguém acreditaria.

Quando saiu da sala do director, alunos esperavam na à porta e puseram-na acusar, mas alguém a defendeu. Remus viera ao seu encontro e levou a para um lugar seguro.

- Não fui eu, foi ela Remus. – disse encarando o

- Eu sei Lily , mas agora tem calma porque nós vamos resolver este problemas juntos.

- Eu vou provar que estou inocente e vou conseguir.

- Eu sei, e eu vou te ajudar e para isso até tenho um plano.

- Conta.

- É assim...


End file.
